The present invention relates generally to multi-substrate microelectronic packages, such as stacked microelectronic substrate packages, and methods for manufacturing such packages. Conventional packaged semiconductor products typically include a microelectronic die at least partially surrounded by a protective encapsulant. The die within the encapsulant is electrically connected to external terminals accessible from outside the encapsulant for coupling the die to other microelectronic components. The coupled microelectronic components can be housed in a computer, telecommunication device, or other consumer or industrial electronic product.
As the size of the electronic products into which the microelectronic packages are incorporated has decreased, it has become necessary to decrease the size of the packages. One approach to reducing the size of the microelectronic packages is to stack one die on top of another within the package, which reduces the total planform area or footprint occupied by the two dies. The stacked dies within the package are then electrically connected to each other with wire bonds. One drawback with this approach is that wire-bonding the dies can place stresses on the dies that can ultimately cause the dies to fail. Another drawback is that the wire bonds can break loose from the dies. Still another drawback is that signals may travel too slowly between the dies, due to the length of the wire bonds. Yet another drawback is that the individual dies can be difficult to handle during the stacking and bonding operation, due to the relatively small size of the dies.